Luces de Konoha
by SAKURA A. UESUGI S. DE SAKUMA
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra cansado de la vida, sin ilusiones, sin sueños... pero una nota cambiaria su vida para siempre "Cabaret Akasuki" "un hombre extraño me atrae por que?" Sasuke x Orochimaru song fic


Aqui Sakura con mi primer fic de Naruto se que posiblemente no este muy bueno, pero espero sea de su agrado, aclaro los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

ni la cancion, todos sus comentarios seran bien recibidos

Luces de konoha

Ya me encuentro cansado de la vida, no le encuentro ningún sentido para continuar,

toda esperanza que quedaba para sobre salir a desaparecido, ni siquiera un yen el la bolsa para comer,

reviso mis bolsillos en busca de algo que pueda vender para alimentarme, pero solo encuentro un trozo de papel

inservible, no tal vez es la solución a mis problemas "Cabaret Akatsuki" "Sasuke si alguna vez llegases

a necesitar algo búscame tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrar lo que necesites" una pequeña luz se dibujo

en mi camino, tenia que buscar a Itachi y humillarme ante el para poder sobrevivir un día más.

Se que Naruto me dijo que si llegase a necesitar algo de él que lo buscara, que el podría ayudarme,

pero de que me servía si el vivía como yo lo hacia ahora, su compañía, tal vez eso seria lo único

que me mantendría con él pero el no sentía lo mismo que yo había alguien que se interponía entre

nosotros, Sakura esa maldita que solo quería pasar una noche conmigo, como si fuera yo… no se

alguien que vende su cuerpo por dinero, y era lo que yo no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Tras varios días de búsqueda del tal "Cabaret Akatsuki" mi mente comenzó a divagar, había perdido

toda fe en encontrar a mi hermano pero una melodía que sonaba aun muy débil, apenas audible, me mostro

que estaba equivocado, que al fin había llegado a mi destino…

Fue en un cabaret

Donde te encontré bailando,

Vendiendo tu amor

Al mejor postor...

Soñando...

Entro por las puertas de donde provenía la música, y ahí en la pista 3 había un extraño

joven que bailaba de manera sensual, dejando caer de sus caderas una enorme víbora

llamada Manta, que recorría su espalda hasta posarse en su hombro, algo me hipnotizaba,

no podía dejar de verle, algo en su mirada, no él me atraía de alguna manera, pero fui

sacado de mis pensamientos al sentir que alguien tomaba mi hombro.

-¿Sasuke¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Itachi… hermano perdón por llegar tan de improviso, es que tengo problemas-

-¿Te ocurre algo? – me pregunto Itachi confundido

-si estoy sin un yen y pues necesito que me prestes dinero, mientras consigo empleo,

jugar a que me deparaba la suerte no fue tan buena idea después de todo –

- entiendo, vamos hermano acompáñame a mi camerino y veré q puedo hacer x ti-

-gracias – lo seguí sin antes ver por ultima vez a quien bailaba hace unos instantes frente a mi…

Entramos por una pequeña puerta, y recorrimos un largo pasillo hasta llegar a nuestro destino,

era una pequeña habitación con solo una cama, un buro pequeño con un gran espejo,

algo de maquillaje y ropa tirada por doquier.

- Sasuke tengo algo de dinero guardado, así que tal vez eso pueda ayudarte- camino hacia uno de los cajones

y saco una cajita que abrió con una llave, de donde saco unas monedas y algunos billetes,

así como un boleto de lotería

– Pein se ah vuelto muy ambicioso así que la mayor parte de nuestras ganancias él se las queda,

solo me pertenece la esperanza de que este trozo de papel este premiado,

lo iba a revisar esta mañana pero no pude – una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro,

tomo su poco dinero y me lo entrego

- gracias –

- bueno hermanito te dejo que estoy por entrar a escena, si necesitas algo mas espera a que vuelva-

- hermano .

- si Sasuke-

- ¿Quién es el sujeto que bailaba cuando llegue?-

- ¿él? Orochimaru, pero no te fijes, es el peor chico que a pisado el cabaret,

eso si con ambiciones pero de cuidado-

- Con que Orochimaru ¿eh? – Itachi me miro con burla.

- Si quieres algún servicio hay mejores chicos, y no te gaste mi dinero en ellos quieres- y con una sonrisa

salió de ahí, haciendo que el publico gritara de emoción.

y con sentimiento noble

yo le brinde como un hombre

de destino y corazon

y pasado ya algun tiempo

pagaste mi lindo gesto

con calumnias y traicion

me quede un momento pensando en ese sujeto, no podia sacarmelo de a cabeza, tenia que hacer algo para verlo,

sali de el cuarto de mi hermano, y fui en su busqueda, tenia que encontrarlo a como de lugar, y ahi estaba él

a afueras del cabaret, como si hubiese estado esperandome todo este tiempo,

-Tu eres Orochimaru¿cierto?- pregunte algo agitado

-Asi es- me miro algo provocatvo

-Yo... yo queria verte...-

-lo se lo note al verte entrar al lugar... dime ¿que quieres de mi?-

-yo...-

-aun eres muy joven como para que busques un servicio... dime ¿como te llamas?- camino hacia mi

- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-

- Sasuke... ¿tu eres el hermano menor de Itachi-san?-

-si - dije algo sonrojado

- je y en ¿que puedo servirte?- mientras su vivora recorria su espalda

- yo... yo puedo sacarte de aqui... puedo darte una vida mejor que la que llevas aqui, solo...

solo huye conmigo... ahorita no tengo mucho dinero, pero tengo un boleto premiado

y pues ahora mi suerte ah cambiado y soy muy rico¿que dices Orochimaru?- sonrió cinicamente

-Eres muy gracioso chiquillo, bien me ire contigo, y pues tambien te dare algo acambio de tu amabilidad-

spnrei triunfante y acepte esperando lo que pudiera darme.

Pasamos varios meses desaparecidos, una noche que encontramos un buen hotel para quedarnos cumplio su promesa,

se acerco a mi mientras yo buscaba la manera de encontrar un lugar fijo para nosotros, me acorralo contra la pared

tomo mi camisa y comenzo a descubrir mi hombro dejando parte de mi espalda desnuda, yo me sonroje un poco, pero no dije

nada me deje llevar solo por el, acerco su rostro a mi cuello, me estremeci un poco, no entendia lo que estaba pasando, ni lo

que me haria, pero no haria nada para detenerlo, no se porque pero queria que continuara.

-¿Estas listo Sasuke-kun?- susurro en mi cuello

-si-dije sonrojandome aun mas

-bien Sasuke-kun esto te dolera un poco, pero sere cuidadoso- bajo un poco mas, y mordio mi hombro haciendome sentir un fuerte dolor,

queria que se detuviera pero a la vez que continuara, algo me decia que esto me llevaria a algo, tras unos minutos se alejo de mi dejandome caer al suelo.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, y la mordida quemeba como si la hubieran hecho con fuego y un estraño simbolo aparecio en ese lugar.

-Es un sello maldito, te dara gran poder- yo solo lo mire

-Orochimaru-sama se oyo una voz entre las sombras

-¿quien... quien handa ahi?- dije molesto tratando de levantarme, pero Orochimaru me empujo y volvi a caer al suelo.

-El es Kabuto- me dijo

¿Kabuto?- y un joven de cabello plateado y anteojos aparecio tras sus espladas abrazandolo. -¿que ocurre aqui?-

-ya te pague por lo que hiciste por mi, la deuda esta saldada no te debo nada-

-pe... pero..-

-je mira niño ¿como puedo explicartelo?- dijo Kabuto con mirada despectiva - El es mi amante, desde hace mas de 4 años,

solo por que acepto huir contigo ¿crees que eres importante?, te equivocas- orochimaru solo sonrio

-¿que haz dicho?- intente lanzarme sobre el pero aquel que me traiciono me detuvo.

-Detente Sasuke-kun, ya te pague la deuda que habia entre nosotros, ahora desaparece, no quiero volver a verte- yo

me quede inmovil sin decir nada, solo mirar como se iba con él, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. traiciponado mi corazón,

yo habia dado todo por él, haberle robado a mi hermano, y abandonar todos mis sueños eh ideales, ir en contra de mi aldea, todo

por alguien que solo me utilizo...

Vuelve al cabaret

no me importa ya

tu suerte...

ya no quiero mas

volverte a encontrar

ni verte...

Vuelve alli Orochimaru

vuelve a ser lo que antes eras

en aquel pobre rincon,

ahi quemaron tus alas

mariposa equivocada

la luces de Konoha...

Sali de ahi tambaleandome un poco, la lluvia comenzo a caer sobre mi, mientras yo caminaba por una calle oscura recargandome en la pared

la culpa era mi castigo, era tan grande mi dolor que solo deseaba tanto volver ahi y gritarle que me arrepentia el haberle sacado de aquel

cabaret, que volviera a esa vida sin sentido, que regresara a su vida falsa, que no me importaba ya lo que pasara con él, no lo que fuera de su suerte

pero se habia llevad todo, mi dinero, mis sentimientos, mi amor y mi odio, pero no queria verle mas, no volverle a encontrar, ya que si lo hacia

seria capaz de matarle, matarle de una vil manera, solo como él se merecia, deseaba volver a aquel lugar que cambio mi vida, y verle ahi humillandose

como lo hacia antes de que yo le rescatase de ese lugar, vendiendose como lo hacia antes de conoceme, siendo nada mas que un... un hombre de la vida Galante

desearia poder cerrar los ojos por un instante y no verlo mas, que todos sus recuerdos desaparescan de mi...

Vuelve al cabaret Akatsuki, donde no habia mundo para ti, en ese rincon oscuro en el cual no hacias nada mas que bailar, esperando a que un incauto como yo

cayera a tus pies al compás de tus caderas, pero creo que nadie habia sido tan idiota para hacerlo, debi haber escuchado a mi hermano, y no fijarme en lo

absoluto en ti, vuelve a donde quemaron tus alas, a las afueras de Konoha donde nadie mas te conoce, donde no volveras a engañar a nadie más, adios Orochimaru,

espero que donde quiera que estes, puedas pagar todo el daño que haz hecho.

Adios Cabaretero, estare ansioso eserando el momento de verte caer, mientras yo, te mandare al olvido dejando en el pasado aquellas luces de Konoha.

Fin


End file.
